Marauders Out of Hogwarts
by Annabel de Lioncourt
Summary: you're typical marauder fluff; motorbkies Ramones concert,flirting,silver shops and clueless men trying to shop for their girlfriends,pranks at order meetings,you get the idea.Chapter two will be up soon with more humor and marauder-ness!rated for safety


**First off I do not own Harry Potter or the Ramones.**

**I figure that if James and Lily were twenty one/twenty two when they were killed, harry was only one; and they were married at least nine months or more before that, then they would have been married at nineteen or twenty. So I place this story at the year after they've all graduated, they're nineteen, so I figured Lily and James would be engaged in the summer and married by the fall (like bill/fleur and Remus/Tonks, I think they probably had the wedding sooner rather than later) also I put Tonks in her fifth going into sixth (about sixteen) **

"**People attempting to find a plotline will be shot by order of the author"—Mark Twain**

"What do you mean the Ramones are sold out?" Sirius howled at the girl working the ticket booth

"We've been in line for two hours!" James added. Remus was already wandering away looking at the listing for upcoming shows. He hadn't cared a whit about the punk rock show anyway.

"I'm sorry boys, but there are no tickets left." James slid a twenty pound muggle note under the glass. "I can't give you anymore, the stadium doesn't hold any more people." Sirius shoved his friend aside, putting on a casanova grin.

"If you wanted to, we could pay for you to come along…? If not I've got a guitar and an amp you could come listen to tonight instead?" she slid the security door shut, almost crushing his hand.

"Well that didn't work." James laughed.

"Sirius, what would Amelia say if she saw that?" Remus tried

"She'd think 'how lucky am I to have the guy that all the girls want?"'

"Sirius you're an a***." Remus said without regret.

"I know you are but what am I?" he sang

"Really? How old are you?"

"Almost seven and you're going on forty two right?" James answered for him. They were walking back to an ally to apparate home when Remus saw a couple of women pass them carrying pink shopping bags.

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"Valentine's Day. Tomorrow."

"So?" James said before pausing, stopping dead in his tracks "Flowers! We need flowers!"

"And candy. And I'd like a fire whiskey come to think of it. lets just get drinks, popcorn and rent a muggle film if we can't go to the concert." James wacked him in the back of the head. "Oi! What was that for?"

"Lily, Amelia, Tonks?"

"Point please?"

"Are you that stupid or do you just act like it?"

"I'm six years old apparently so how should I know?"

"SHUT IT!" Remus rarely completely lost it when it came to the arguments between his best friends but now was slightly worse, seeing as this was also about his girlfriend. _Who if it was up to me I wouldn't even have…d***it she's two years off still from joining the Order and we've fought with them on a weekly basis._ "We'll just detour through the shopping district and get them something nice." Sirius rolled his eyes in an over animated display of torture.

"Do we have to?" James raised his hand to hit at Sirius again but he flinched back "I mean of course, but wouldn't it be better to just get them flowers and chocolate? We can get that at the little store near the Potters' and be there in time for the meeting. After all, that is a greater cause then our own luck isn't it?" _Amelia's not going that far anyway, missing a dumb holiday can't set me back that far_

"Very self sacrificing of you." Remus noted with sarcasm.

"I hate to just settle on a gift for Lily… but he's right, if we're going to get to the meeting anywhere near on time, we'll just get something on the way there."

"Alright."

"Guys…can we still get the candy and fire whiskey?" the other two refused to acknowledge him.

"D*** is everything sold out?" Sirius whined when the cashier apologized that they were out of flowers and Valentine's day candy.

"We are so going to be late tonight"

"Dumbledore's gonna kill us."

"but Amelia's going to be there! And Lily! And I going to miss a chance to mock Snivellous for being alone on Valentine's Day!"

"Come on, we'll go back to London before the shops close." Remus had already apparated there when James grabbed Sirius by the ear and apparated them both.

It wasn't their first time in muggle London, but it was their first time going through the streets with the 'girl' shops. Perfume, bath, clothes, jewelry. It was nothing like the music, electronics, and sports shops that they usually went to.

"What do girls even like?" Remus tried. Before his current girlfriend he'd only had a couple back in school that lasted a maximum of about a month, they were mostly girls that were like him though: prefects, bookworms, heads of classes. A book or a flower would have been more than enough for them.

"Well, Tonks would have like a Ramones ticket but because _somebody"_ James glared at Sirius_ "_spent five minutes combing his hair—four more minutes than it should take a bloke to do so—we don't have any tickets. And unless girls like Quidditch supplies, I'm out of gift ideas."

"Stop talking." Sirius told him. "You're lucky you're best mate knows exactly what girls like."

"We can't put you in a box and give you to three separate girls. Unless of course we put half you in one, half in the other, and your brains in the last one."

"Good luck with having enough brains to fill a box." Remus added.

"Do you want my help or not?" Sirius was walking backwards in front of them; James and Remus nodded, hating to admit that they needed his help with anything. "Alright first things first, most girls favorite type of gift is something that's—_sweet Merlin I love London._" The other two looked behind them to see a lingerie shop with ads on the windows of models in skimpy lace.

"Moony."

"Yes, Prongs?" James held his leather biker jacket (like Sirius's only not as studded with metal) to Remus.

"Hold my jacket while I beat old Padfoot into a pulp."

"My pleasure."

"Whoa…hey back off, look!" he pointed to a jewelry shop. James lowered his fist and took back his jacket from Moony.

"Alright. I'll kill you later."

_London Silver_ was a fairly upper class shop with fine jewelry that even James had to grimace at the prices of. Sirius couldn't tell the difference between the nice diamonds and the fake ones, and pulled James aside

"Prongs, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Well…something….shiny?" a saleswoman heard them and laughed, another woman was working the floor as well grinning when she saw Sirius.

"Sirius!" her coworker looked at her strangely

"Huh? What's serious?"

"No, him." Then she came over to the three "Hi! I was in herbology class remember?"

"Oh yeah, er…Sally?" James tried

"Herbology?" the coworker asked

"Sadie." Then to the saleslady, "High level botany…er…"

"A medicinal study, a lot chemistry and formulas involved." Remus helped to cover, it was the first thing he said since entering the shop, for he had been standing fairly rigid in the doorway for the previous ten minutes.

"So what brings in the four of you today?"

"Three, shopping for our girls."

"Aw! Let me help…" she walked over to a row of diamond engagement rings "Most think that gold is more traditional but with the right sized diamond a silver ring—"

"NO!" came the reply from Sirius and Remus at the same time, Sadie laughed.

"Not that serious yet?"

"Well, I'm not, but Remus's girlfriend is only in her sixth year." He looked embarrassed at that but Sadie didn't blink, showing of instead a necklace with a row of pink and yellow stones. "Very cute, very girly, not too grownup for a 16 year old."

"It's not her and thanks but, I've got something else in mind."

"What then?"

"…" Sirius came to help.

"He's got her this flower-y bouquet thing and a reservation at…this one place. Very nice, pricey though."

"Alright then, how about you?"

In the end she managed to sell him a nice set of sliver and ruby earrings that even though they could have drained someone else's, didn't even dent his Gringotts vault. James got a necklace with a green winding pattern. Lily always said she loved green as a younger kid, but didn't know why. [well, if you were Lily would you tell James why?]

"Moony, what's with you? We could have been done already." James said as they left

"First off: I _hate _silver." James and Sirius thought for a split second before realizing what he meant. _Oh…_ "Second, Prongs, I don't have that kind of money."

"I thought that you were working at the library in Hogsmeade?"

"I _was_."

"What happened you loved it there?" it was true, on weekends that the students visited the town he'd see his girlfriend come in, and steal a kiss behind a row of shelves.

"It lasted three full moons of me not being there before the manager realized what was going on. I was fired."

"Again?" Sirius said, James raised his eyebrows at him in a _you jerk_ look "I mean I'm sorry. But then again, if Tonksie dumps you for not getting her something, at least I can sleep at night without the worry that my best mate's doing my cousin."

"I wouldn't dare!" he replied with disgust.

"Are you a man or not?" Sirius said with equal disgust, as if he never said his last statement.

"She's only a kid still. Besides, even if she weren't… I-I wouldn't risk having more monsters in the world."

"Oh come on…all kids are monsters. Look at us!" at this he paused "Okay, bad example…"

"Enough all right" Prongs helped "If Moony wants to be a bit more chaste in his relationships than you, than good for him." Sirius mumbled something under his breath "Now come on we have to find something before the meeting starts." Remus looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you were the brains of the gang?" James grinned

"We can't have my little cousin going without a gift."

"No I'm not borrowing money—"

"Then we'll buy you an early birthday gift that's better suited for her, and you can just re-gift it." knowing that he had lost, he smiled at his two friends.

While the three women were cooing over their gifts, Lily disappeared for a short time and brought back an envelope. Amelia and Tonks grinned,

"Go on open it, there's something for each of you in it." Sirius's dirty mind wasn't sure _what _it could be, but had an idea. Remus thought it was a card, and James was clueless.

"RAMONES TICKETS!" they shouted. Remus put on a fake grin. Punk rock concert + wolf ears= massive headache for rest of the night.

"Wiat…why are they seven?"

"You, us, and peter." Sirius's face fell.

"Do we have to?"

"yes." Lily said, though she wasn't exactly fond of him either she knew that they had to be polite.

"But he's—" Sirius wasn't cranked up on having the girls going either, but he rather liked being in one piece, so he didn't say anything

"Exactly so—" James couldn't picture their other friend enjoying it much, let alone the Beatle-listening Lily.

"We're all going and that's final." Tonks said, forcefully even though the youngest there. she was toying with her new necklace in her hand, she saw the little wolf charm on it and _knew _it. not that she didn't before, but this told her for certain what the shyest marauder was afraid to tell her.

**AN: so I know that during the midst of a war they probably wouldn't be going to many places, or have much downtime, but really, this wasn't supposed to be too serious (dang it spell check always has to fix that word for me. it's not 'Sirius' it's 'serious'.)**

**Also I don't think the Ramones were around when I have this take place (early 90's) in fact I think that **_**at**__**least**_** one of them was dead, but when I first started writing it, they were younger and it was during the summer after their 4****th**** year (though for all I know at least one was dead then).**

**For purposes shown in the extensive series rewrite I did on the HP books, this does take place in, like, '91 or '92. But seeing as if it were cannon the Ramones **_**would **_**have been around, just ignore all my babbling.**

**R.I.P. RAMONES! **

**(the Ramones were not related, nor was their stage names their real names, they just invented all that. I am full of useless info. Esp. on retro music [pathetic for a 16 year old, I know] and folklore and junk like that…)**


End file.
